Clannad Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk. May or may not contain spoilers.
1. A Mother's Dinner

Nagisa Furukawa had been held back a year since she missed too much school to graduate. This is because she gets sick a lot more easily than most people. The girl isn't very tall and has short, wavy auburn hair that goes a little below her shoulders. On top of her head are two ahoge sticking out, which seem to resemble the letter 'M', a trait she inherited from both of her parents. The girl also has big, downward-slanting, amber eyes. For her, every day was the same for a while.

She'd show up to school, but she wouldn't talk to anyone, at least, not a whole lot. At the end of every day, Nagisa would come home to her parents' bakery, every now and then hearing her mother crying when someone says the bread she makes isn't good. Every time, she would run off crying, her husband running after her, usually after stuffing his mouth with the bread she made. However, one day when she came home, only her mother was there.

"Welcome home, Nagisa." her mother said, noticing her.

"H-hi, Mom." responded Nagisa.

Even though she had a kid in high school, Nagisa's mother, Sanae, looked pretty young. She has long, wavy, light brown hair that reaches her hips and amber eyes. Like her daughter, she has some ahoge of her own. She usually has it tied into a low ponytail with a periwinkle bow that looks slightly like a butterfly. Sanae also has bangs and hair covering her eyes. The woman looked at her daughter.

"Is something wrong, Nagisa?" she asked, feeling a little concerned.

"I'm fine." responded Nagisa, smiling.

Nagisa started to head for her room.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" Sanae asked.

"I don't know." answered Nagisa, entering her bedroom.

Nagisa just stayed in her room for a while and just thought about her life. Things weren't changing. While she thought about things, something came over her and she wasn't sure why. For some reason, she didn't want to have dinner. She wanted to be in its place. Nagisa shook her head. Was she seriously wanting to be eaten for dinner? Before she knew it, she was walking out of her room and found her mother.

"Yes, Nagisa?" she said.

"M-mom… I… uh…" started Nagisa.

"What is it?" asked Sanae.

Nagisa was starting to feel uncomfortable. Was she really going to do this? Could she really do this? She held onto the skirt of her uniform she hadn't changed out of and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" asked Sanae.

Nagisa shook her head.

"I… want to be dinner tonight." answered Nagisa.

"Excuse me?" responded Sanae, "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Y-yeah." her daughter answered, "I want to be… d-dinner."

Sanae bit her lip, trying to process what was happening. Her daughter had just come up to her, saying that she wanted to be eaten. Was this really happening? Sanae just looked at her daughter, and then realized she was actually thinking about it!

"I understand." responded Sanae, "Let's go to the kitchen."

The two of them walked to the kitchen, with Nagisa feeling extremely nervous. Nagisa looked around the kitchen and saw that her mother was pulling all kinds of things out of their cabinets. Soon, there would be several condiments on the counter.

"Time to get dinner ready." said Sanae.

"R-right." responded Nagisa.

Nagisa slid her skirt off and then did the same with her panties. She removed her shirt next and when she was completely naked, she sat on a tray her mother had put on the counter. Nagisa lied down on her back and Sanae started rubbing oils and spices on the girl's body. At first, Nagisa shivered because her mother's hands were cold but soon it started to feel really good. Sanae covered Nagisa up from her breasts to her feet and then rolled the girl over, getting some more stuff on her all the way up to her shoulders.

"Let's get you into the oven now." Sanae said.

This kinda frightened Nagisa. She had pretty much offered herself to be dinner, but now she was going into the oven! Even with some fear, Nagisa felt kind of excited. She was looking forward to her mother putting her into the oven. Sanae lifted the tray up and brought it over. The oven opened up and Nagisa was put inside. Her mother closed it and turned it on. Inside, the oven, Nagisa started to sweat from the heat. However, she was not feeling any pain, which surprised her. Sanae made sure to keep an eye on her daughter as she was cooked. Eventually, it was time to get dinner out of the oven. The mother opened it up, and pulled the tray out.

"You look delicious." she commented.

Nagisa didn't say anything. She just remained still as her mother got out a large plate and put her on it. The plate was then brought to their dining room table. This was it. Nagisa was naked on a plate after being cooked. She was dinner. The girl's heart was racing, excited that she was finally able to make it to this point. Sanae was looking at her daughter on the plate and she couldn't believe this was actually happening. As she looked at her willing meal, Sanae realized that she didn't want to ruin her clothes, so she took off her shirt, showing off her yellow bra.

"Thanks for the food." Sanae said.

Nagisa's face was brought to her mother's slowly opening mouth. Sanae started swallowing her daughter. Her daughter's face headed for her throat and then her neck was brought inside. Putting her hands on Nagisa's sides, Sanae was able to get her shoulders into her mouth, and got a good taste of her breasts. The girl closed her eyes as more of her headed down her mother's throat. Sanae swallowed some more, getting to her daughter's stomach, tasting her belly button. The mother swallowed again and again.

As she continued to swallow her daughter, Sanae's belly began to expand and she was enjoying how it felt to fill her belly up with a person, even if it was her kid. The woman kept going, getting Nagisa's hips to slide between her lips. Nagisa's upper body was falling into her mother's stomach. With some more swallows, the girl's legs continued to be sucked in. Sanae soon reached her knees and then slurped the rest of the legs up. It took just one more gulp to finish her daughter off. Once her belly was full, Sanae let out a loud belch.

"E-excuse me." she said.

The woman put her hands on her belly and began rubbing. On the inside, Nagisa got herself into a comfortable position. This was when it hit her. She had actually done. She said she wanted to be dinner. She actually became dinner. Nagisa just smiled as the walls of her mother's stomach wrapped around her naked body, gently squeezing her. Her mother's voice was kinda quiet in comparison to the stomach gurgles and the heartbeat she was hearing.

"This was one of your best ideas, Nagisa." said Sanae, "So, did you like being my dinner?"

"Y-yeah." responded Nagisa, "I'm happy that I could be your dinner."

Nagisa couldn't really move, but she was comfortable. Something about being inside her mother's belly like this made her relax, even though she knew what was coming. She knew what would happen to her, but she still decided that she wanted this. Sanae continued rubbing her belly, talking to her daughter a bit. After sitting for a little while, the inevitable started. Nagisa was digesting!

"Oh, I can feel you melting in there!" said Sanae, excitedly.

Inside her mother's stomach, the digestive fluids are working on her skin and she can tell she's melting away but it doesn't hurt her one bit. In actuality, it feels quite pleasant for her. The walls of Sanae's stomach start moving faster, splashing digestive fluids all over her naked body, making it easier for more of her to digest. As she digests her daughter, Sanae really enjoys the feeling. Nagisa likes it too and is glad she could make her mother happy like this. Sanae doesn't even bother to move, and keeps rubbing.

Nagisa sits inside of Sanae's belly for hours. By this point, her form isn't even the same as it was when she entered. Now she's just a mess of flesh stewing away inside of her mother's gut. But she's still conscious and enjoying every second of her digestion! This was what she wanted and it was happening. Nagisa had truly become her mother's dinner.

"I… love… you… Mom." was the last thing Nagisa said.

However, Sanae couldn't really hear it since it ended up being drowned out by the sounds her belly was making. Sanae poked her belly.

"I guess she's done." said Sanae, "Who knew your own daughter could be such good food?"

That night, Sanae would finish digesting Nagisa. When she got up, the next day, her daughter was no longer around. All that remained of her was the new fat on Sanae's boobs, stomach, and ass. That and whatever she would release into the toilet that afternoon.


	2. Lunch In The Library

There was a girl so smart that she didn't have to go to any classes. She was allowed to spend all her time at school in the library, where she would read books. Kotomi Ichinose had an average height for her age, but she had large boobs. She has straight indigo hair with an odd length of short and long. There are strands of hair covering her ears and and bangs parted in the middle. The short part of her hair is split in two sections, which are tied into two small horsetails with two large pink beads.

Recently, a boy her age had been coming and seeing her in the library, the two of them often having lunch together. His name is Tomoya Okazaki and he's got short dark hair and blue eyes. Tomoya would often skip class just to come and see her, but Kotomi didn't care. She was just glad that Tomoya was spending time with her. And now, she wanted to do something nice for him. One day, she didn't bring anything for lunch.

"Why don't we go pick something up together?" Tomoya suggested.

Kotomi shook her head.

"N-no, I've got something for you." she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tomoya.

"Eat me," answered Kotomi, "I'll be your lunch."

"You serious about this?" responded Tomoya.

"Yeah." said Kotomi, whose stomach was now exposed due to her shirt being unbuttoned.

Tomoya looked away since he could see her blue bra that held onto a nice rack. As he looked away, Kotomi removed her shoes and socks. The next to go was her skirt. Her clothes were now piled up on the floor. Tomoya looked at Kotomi again, his face turning red when he saw her in her underwear.

"Eat up." said Kotomi.

"Y-yeah." he said, as he walked over to the girl.

Tomoya's mouth opened up over the girl's face and started swallowing her down. It didn't take long for him to realize that he enjoyed his friend's taste, so he kept going. Kotomi could no longer see sunlight. Just the back of Tomoya's throat that her face was starting to slide down slowly. Her boobs entered his mouth and Tomoya just got embarrassed. Despite that, he kept going, tasting her stomach and then moving onto her hips. They slide into his mouth easily and then all that remained was her legs. With a few more swallows, he finished her off and she splashed in his stomach acid.

"How was I?" asked Kotomi, getting herself comfortable.

"You were delicious." answered Tomoya, finding a place to sit down.

He couldn't believe it. Here he was, sitting down with a large belly and on the inside was a girl his age. Inside, Kotomi was comfortable, even though it was all wet and slimy. His stomach gurgled around her and splashed acid onto more of her body which would eventually start breaking her down. Tomoya placed his hand on his belly, enjoying how this felt.

"How is it in there?" he asked curiously.

"It's warm and wet." commented Kotomi, "But it's really comfortable."

"I bet you can't wait to be digested, huh?" responded Tomoya.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it!" she said, excitedly.

The two of them talked for a bit and his stomach acid started to slowly melt her body. Fortunately, she didn't feel any pain. It just felt like she was taking a nice, warm, and slimy bath. The walls of his stomach squeezed her body. As she digested, she started massaging the walls of Tomoya's stomach, causing him to enjoy his role as a predator even more. As she made her predator more comfortable, his stomach acid started rising.

As his stomach acid rose, the speed of his stomach increased. Kotomi started being tossed around and was no longer able to sit still. More flesh was coming off of her bones and forming together in a pile to be absorbed. Bits of her lower body were turning into a mess of flesh slowly moving into his intestines. Kotomi just thinks about the boy she fed before she passes out. Tomoya notices when she stops talking and just shrugs it off and goes on with the rest of his day, digesting his willing meal.


	3. A Snack's Affection

Tomoya had been visiting the dorm mother, Misae Sagara just about every day. He didn't live in the dorms himself, but his best friend did so he would often end up seeing her. It was a little rough for Misae, being in charge of the boys dorm and all. She would always have to deal with their problems and often times scold them for causing trouble. Misae could be a bit strict, but she was a good person.

Not only that, but she was beautiful too and had a slim build. Her hair is dark blue and tied into a bun. She also has bangs and locks of hair framing her face. Her eyes are golden and she is often seen wearing a yellow apron. The day was like any other. Well, like any other day with Tomoya visiting her. The two of them were in her room with her apron off, having a chat until someone came and interrupted them. Due to her not wanting to be seen with a guy in there, she had him hide until they left. Eventually, they would and he would come out and their discussion could continue.

"I have to ask why you keep coming." she said, "What is it you like about me so much?"

"Well…" said Tomoya, "I like how you scold others… how you worry… and your futon smells nice."

"Well, you aren't going to be smelling nice at the end of today." said Misae.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Tomoya.

"I'm getting tired of dealing with you." she said, as she walked over to him.

Tomoya started to back away nervously.

"W-what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Something I probably should have tried sooner." the woman answered.

Before Tomoya knew it, he was pinned to the wall in her room and his eyes opened wide when her mouth opened up and his face was stuffed inside. As his face started to head down her throat, he wasn't even sure how to react. All he knew now is he could only see the darkness inside of her and he was starting to feel all slimy from her saliva. Enjoying his taste, Misae kept swallowing and for some reason, Tomoya didn't fight.

Being swallowed actually felt somewhat pleasant, but his heart was racing because he was scared at the same time. He was being eaten by a woman he admired and was likely going to be digested. He cringed at the thought as his head reached her belly. Her hands were on his sides, assisting his descent into her gut. Misae swallowed some more of the boy, passing his shoulders and sucking his chest in. She worked her way down his shirt, and then slurped up his legs. As he filled up her belly, she undid the buttons on her shirt so that her now large belly wouldn't damage it.

"Bet you found something else to like about me?" she said, slapping her gut, "What a weirdo."

Tomoya doesn't respond.

"Not talking, huh?" she said, "You're no fun."

Misae locked herself up in her room for the rest of the day. If anyone came by to knock on the door, she just pretended to be sick to get them to leave her alone. She sat down rubbing her belly, enjoying how it felt to have Tomoya inside and how it felt to digest him. Inside, it was warm and wet. It was comfortable, which made it hard for her prey to want to move. Her stomach gently rocked him while it began to slowly digest him.

Tomoya could feel her hands rubbing her belly from the outside and it certainly made him feel even more comfortable inside. His pants were forming tears and so was his shirt, due to being exposed to stomach acid. Some of his skin peeled off and he sat still while it all happened. His pants melted it off eventually, but his lower body had turned into a mess of flesh. He continued to not say a word as the woman digested him.

"You doing okay in there?" she asked, poking her belly, "...Heh, you seem a bit too into this 'getting digested' thing."

Tomoya didn't respond to her comment and seemed to just let her belly have its way with him. Actually, he wasn't even sure if he liked the situation he was in or not. On one hand, it was warm and comfortable, along with the fact that he was inside of a beautiful woman, and on the other, he really was being digested! His upper body was melting away too and everything was slowly turning into goop that would float around her gut.

"Before you're completely gone," said Misae, "You should know you were delicious."

That was the last thing Tomoya heard before he lost consciousness. Misae was a little disappointed that her prey didn't want to talk to her as he digested. Whether he was willing or not, she was sure she would have at least enjoyed a bit of conversation. She just looked down at her belly which was much smaller than it was when she first swallowed Tomoya. She then grabbed and hugged it.

"I wonder who else I can get into my belly?" she said.

Tomoya was fully digested that night. Rumor has it, that someone walked by her room and heard some of what she said. For some reason, more of the students living in the dorm have been behaving themselves and Misae was never able to figure out why.


	4. An Unfortunate Fortune

It should have been a normal day. Tomoya went to class, although a bit late, and every now and then would screw around with his best friend, Sunohara. Things were fine until he was asked if he wanted his fortune told. There was a girl in the class with short-cropped hair and blue eyes named Ryou Fujibayashi. She had a hairpiece on the right side of her hair and decent sized breasts. This girl liked to tell fortunes with her cards and this was no exception. Although, she was known to be terrible at them.

"Interesting." she said when the cards were all laid out on the desk in front of her.

"What?" responded Tomoya.

"How do you feel about dark, tight, wet spaces?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tomoya.

"It says you're lunch." answered Ryou.

"E-excuse me, I'm what?"

"You heard me."

Ryou stands up and puts her hands on the table. At the same time, Tomoya scoots his chair back. Before he could pull away, Ryou grabbed him and shoved his head into her mouth. He struggled to break free but all his efforts just resulted in him falling further into her mouth and down her throat. His upper body quickly made its way to her stomach and it started to expand. Her growing belly was now exposed, due to getting too big for her uniform. Tomoya's legs were sticking out of her mouth and she slurped them up and he curled up in her belly.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, "What the hell!?"

"I just did what the fortune said." responded Ryou.

"Screw your fortune!" yelled Tomoya, "Get me out of here!"

"I can't." said Ryou, looking down at her cards, "You're gonna get digested."

"You don't have to do that!" exclaimed Tomoya.

"You're my lunch." she said, "Lunch gets digested."

Tomoya continued to argue with her, but it didn't get them anywhere. Tomoya's clothes were already starting to form to tears so started to freak out. He moved all around, punching and kicking the walls of her stomach, hoping that she would throw him up but no matter how hard he tried, it just wasn't working. Ryou was enjoying his struggles. Nobody in the classroom bothered to help him. Instead a few of their classmates came up to her and started to rub her belly. Tomoya soon last the energy to fight, and teared up a bit when his skin started burning. This was it. He really was getting digested.

"Please… I don't want to… be digested." said Tomoya.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to," said Ryou, "this is your role now."

Her prey tried grabbing at the walls of her stomach, but he had tired himself out and to make things worse his body really was melting. It hurt a bit, but after he settled down, the pain went away. He soon couldn't move, but he desperately wished someone or something would save him. Unfortunately for him, no one on the outside tried to help. Even their teacher just shrugged it off.

Tomoya thought about his life up until this point. He had spent all this time screwing around and not getting anything done. He wasn't really going to make it into college anyways. Any job he made it into probably would have sucked. Tomoya hadn't done much and now he was a girl's lunch. Maybe this was what he deserved for not taking things seriously. He paid no attention to his clothes melting off or the fact that a ton of flesh had come off of his skeleton already.

He really was being digested. There was no changing that. At this point, it was already too late to get him out. Tomoya cringed when the girl's stomach acid started rising. He wanted to move, but he was stuck. It didn't help that walls of her stomach had gotten tighter around him too. He was being broken down and her stomach was shrinking. When the acid rose above his head is when he lost consciousness. This was all his life led up too: being Ryou's lunch.0


	5. Sounds Delicious

A young boar was running around campus for some reason. There was a girl at this school that was keeping him as a pet. She wasn't exactly the most pleasant girl to be around, but she wasn't really a terrible person either. Kyou Fujibayashi was in the same grade as Tomoya Okazaki and had long, straight, violet hair that went to her waist and purple eyes. She where's a ribbon-like hairpiece on the left side of her hair and has average sized breasts. She and Tomoya were outside with her pet boar.

"Isn't he cute?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." responded Tomoya.

"His name is Botan." continued Kyou.

"Sounds delicious." commented Tomoya.

"What was that?" responded Kyou.

"N-nothing." reacted Tomoya.

"That's what I thought." she said.

After that, she paused and started thinking. The silence in combination with the way Kyou was starting to look at him, made Tomoya uncomfortable.

"...Y'know, I wonder how you'd taste?" said Kyou.

"Excuse me?" responded Tomoya.

"How would you feel if someone said you sounded delicious?" asked Kyou.

"Hey, that was just a joke." said Tomoya.

"But this isn't." she said, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Hold on!" he exclaimed, "W-what are you doing!?"

As her mouth opened wide, Tomoya started freaking out. His head had started to enter a girl's mouth and was being sucked down toward her throat. No matter how much he wiggled around trying to break free, he couldn't escape her grip. Kyou swallowed past his shoulders and swallowed down his upper body easily. His head started to fill her belly up and it started to expand from the outside. As more of him was swallowed down, the bigger it got. She kept going, getting to his pants. She slurped his legs up and all of him landed inside of her belly, which now stuck out due to its size.

"Wow, you were delicious." commented Kyou.

"This isn't funny, Kyou!" exclaimed Tomoya, "Let me out of here!"

"No thanks." responded Kyou, "I'm just gonna digest you."

"What the hell!?" he yelled.

As soon as he realized how serious Kyou was, he started to punch and kick at the walls of her stomach. It didn't hurt her at all. Instead, she just enjoyed the feeling of his struggles. Her prey was yelling and wiggling all over the place, hoping that he would be able to get out but no matter how hard he tried, he was stuck inside of her gut and he was digesting.

"This will be a whole lot easier for both of us if you settle down and digest." said Kyou.

"I won't settle down until you let me out of here!" screamed Tomoya.

Then her stomach gurgled loudly. After that, the speed of her stomach picked up and his struggles grew much more desperate. Tomoya's struggles started to turn her on even more. He was disgusted by the fact that the girl was enjoying this so much. She literally ate him and now he was inside of her belly, which really smelled from the inside. Her stomach acid splashed all over his body, quickly melting his close and working into his skin.

"Please, stop!" he yelled.

Kyou was now ignoring any complaints he had. He closed his eyes, realizing there was no escape. He was soon covered in digestive juices and passed out. After he passed out, his now slightly deformed body continued to digest along with what little clothes were left on his body. Kyou went home with this large belly and went to her room. She sat on her bed and rubbed her belly as she continued to digest Tomoya's remains. She eventually passed out and woke up with a few extra pounds on her stomach. Despite that, she was glad that she actually ate him.


	6. Don't Mess With Strong Girls

"I'm tellin' ya," said Tomoya's best friend, "there's no way anyone that strong is actually a girl."

"And I'm sure you've pissed off every girl in existence with that comment." responded Tomoya.

Tomoya and his best friend, Sunohara had a habit of getting into trouble. However, a lot of the time, Sunohara would be causing the trouble and Tomoya would just sit back and watch. He'd usually get a good laugh by the time he was done. It also didn't help that Sunohara looked like a trouble maker to others. He dyed his hair blonde after all. Like his friend, he had blue eyes. Lately, he had been messing with a girl named Tomoyo Sakagami. Anyone that wanted to get into a fight with her would be taken down pretty quickly.

She was just that strong. On top of being strong, she was a beautiful young girl with long, straight silver hair that goes to her upper thighs. On her head is a black and headband and she has messy bangs, with locks of hair framing her face. Like those two guys mentioned previously, she also has blue eyes. Tomoyo was getting sick of Sunohara getting into fights with her. And the last thing he asked was to borrow her razor!

"So you admit you have a razor!" he exclaimed.

"No, I meant why would lend you anything of mine?" she said, after kicking him.

The girl approached Sunohara, who was sitting down on the floor, rubbing his head. She grabbed him and his face was was shoved into her mouth. Sunohara started freaking out and wiggling all over the place. He tried to break free of her grip but she was just too strong. In a muffled voice, he called out to Tomoya who just watched. He wasn't interested in saving his friend. He was interested in seeing this strange thing happen.

Sunohara was screaming his face headed down her throat, making its way toward her stomach, but no matter how much kicked and screamed, he couldn't get out. His shoulders made into her mouth, then she swallowed his chest. She kept going, moving toward his pants. She swallowed some more of him down and her belly expanded. It grew as more of him started to fill it up, and Tomoya was just so into watching it grow. With a few more gulps, she finishes him off. After that, he sat in her stomach acid, punching at the walls hoping it would get her to throw him up but she's only enjoying his struggles.

"Amazing." said Tomoya.

"Do you want to join him?" asked Tomoyo.

"No thanks." he said.

With that, she walked off. Tomoya couldn't believe what had just happened, but he went back to the classroom and let the girl start digesting her meal. Sunohara continued to yell and kick around, but Tomoyo enjoyed the feeling of him moving around in there. She went to class and sat down, trying to hide her belly under her desk. It wasn't easy with her prey struggling as much as she was. Soon her stomach started to move him around more rapidly.

Digestive fluids were splashed all over his body as he was tossed around. Her stomach acid started to rise and he struggled to keep from sinking. He closed his eyes as he submerged and lost consciousness. Throughout the rest of class, he didn't move, with the exception of a few twitches. So, people didn't notice how big her belly was. It ended up shrinking quite a bit before it was time to go home. When she left her class, she ran into Tomoya.

"So that's how much of him is left." he said, commenting on her now much smaller belly.

"Yeah. And if you want to end up like him, all you have to do is ask~." she teased.

After that, she walked off with Tomoya just nervously standing there. He waited for Tomoyo to disappear from his sight before he got ready to go home. On the way home, Tomoyo's belly continued to shrink and by the time she got home, it just looked like she gained a few pounds, which she would soon try to work off. After eating Sunohara, nobody tried to fight her ever again.


	7. Sanae's Revenge

Tomoya took the loss of his wife real hard. Sometime after both of them had graduated from high school, the two of them got married. His wife, Nagisa was always a nice girl but never failed to get after Tomoya for trying to get out of things back in their school days. The two of them would end up having a kid together, but unfortunately Nagisa died when giving birth. Because Tomoya took the death of his wife so hard, their daughter would end up staying with Nagisa's parents.

Meanwhile, Tomoya would continue to go to work. However, he had stopped shaving regularly and started smoking. And whenever he wasn't working, he would just spend his time wasting money. Whenever he was done with that, he'd just had one home and get ready for bed so he could do the same thing the next day. His in-laws knew he wasn't taking it very well, but they still tried to get him to spend time with his daughter. Most of their attempts failed. One day, his mother-in-law, Sanae, invited him over.

Despite being a grandparent, Sanae didn't look that old. She looked about the same as she did when Tomoya first met her back when he was a high school student. Looking at her, you wouldn't guess that she's a grandmother. Without really questioning anything, Tomoya just decided to go over to her place, because he figured she'd keep on bugging him if he didn't. When he made it to her house, he went in and found everything to be quiet.

"Sanae?" he said.

There was no answer, so he walked further inside. Suddenly, she came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Where's your husband?" asked Tomoya.

"He's not home right now." answered Sanae.

"So, what did you need me for?" Tomoya responded.

"This is for the best she said." his mother-in-law-replied.

Her mouth opened wide and his face was stuffed inside. Tomoya's heart started racing when he realized what was going on.

"S-Sanae, what are you doing!?" he exclaimed.

She ignored him and continued swallowing, bringing his head toward her throat. She swallowed it down, and brought his upper body into her mouth. She had placed her hands on her son-in-laws sides to help his trip into her stomach. Sanae swallowed some more and as his face appeared in her belly, it started to expand to make room for him. On the way down, Tomoya continued to kick and shout, hoping that Sanae would stop. But she didn't. She just kept swallowing. His legs were the only thing outside and they kicked all over the place. She slurped them up and then sent the rest of Tomoya to her stomach.

"Why did you eat me!?" exclaimed Tomoya.

"You've been distancing yourself from everyone and you dumped your daughter on us." answered Sanae, "I figured it was time to put you to use somewhere."

"C'mon, this isn't right!" exclaimed Tomoya.

"You're a disappointment as a father," said Sanae, "Ushio doesn't need someone like you in her life."

"Please… let me out… I can start taking care of Ushio…" begged Tomoya.

"It's too late." said Sanae.

"Sanae!" exclaimed Tomoya.

And then Sanae's stomach acid started rising. It was beginning to melt his flesh. He began punching and kicking the walls of his mother-in-law's stomach, hoping that she would end up letting him out. But no matter how hard he tried, he was stuck there, his body being broken down by her digestive fluids. The acid started to rise and he his struggles became more desperate but Sanae enjoyed the feeling of all his struggles. He soon stopped after the acid rose above his head. His daughter, Ushio walked out into the room to see her grandmother with a huge belly.

"Are you having a baby?" asked Ushio.

"No, I just had a real big lunch." answered Sanae.

Tomoya wanted to say something, but couldn't due to being submerged. Ushio put her hands on Sanae's belly, who just nodded in response. The kid assumed that her grandmother was giving her permission to rub it and did so. As Ushio rubbed Sanae's belly, Sanae patted her head. Inside, Tomoya started crying, thinking about what a terrible father he had been. Now he was paying for it.

His body is slowly melting and being absorbed by his mother-in-law. Tomoya's flesh gathers together and floats around her stomach. Ushio notices that her grandmother's belly has started to shrink a bit, but continues rubbing it. On the inside, Tomoya is no longer fighting. He could no longer move his body. He just had to accept that he was digesting. He had to accept he was now nothing more than food. He ended up losing consciousness.

"No matter what happens, Akio and I will be around to protect you." she said to Ushio, who had fallen asleep.


End file.
